<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Talker by Hammbone99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256032">Big Talker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammbone99/pseuds/Hammbone99'>Hammbone99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammbone99/pseuds/Hammbone99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the 501st knew how good Fives was at talking his way out of any situation. It’s the reason he so often got away with the ridiculous pranks and stunts he would pull. Unfortunately, for as good as he was at talking himself out of trouble, he was equally good at talking himself into it. His flirting with Rex has set high expectations, but can Fives live up to his own talk?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Talker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Psst! Hey, Captain!!”</p><p>Fives grabbed Rex by the shoulders and drug him into the supply closet he was currently hiding in. Rex spun around and pinned him against the wall, ready to fight off his attacker. Seeing it was Fives, he lowered his fists. </p><p>“What are you trying to pull? I’m needed for a briefing.” </p><p>“I was just wondering if a big strong guy like you ever participated in any morale boosting activities on the side. If you know what I mean...” Fives smiled at him cheekily, nudging him with his elbow. </p><p>“I don’t have time for this, Fives. I have important things to take care of.” </p><p>“Couldn’t you take care of me maybe? You deserve a treat like me” he pleaded, leaning close and batting his eyelashes. Rex rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Fives, I won’t tell you again,” he said, taking Fives by the shoulders. “I’m not interested right now. I thought we established this yesterday. And the day before.”</p><p>Fives laughed, poking his captains chest as he tried desperately to play it cool and keep Rex in the conversation. </p><p>“And I told you, I’m kind of a big deal, you know.” He racked his brain for something, anything to say to impress Rex. </p><p>“I’m told I’m basically a power bottom. The hottest twink in the 501st.” He hoped he was using the terms he picked up from the holonet correctly. Rex gave him a confused glance, but paused. </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yes!” Fives exclaimed, then more nonchalantly continued, “Yes, of course, sir. I can take anything you give me, and I can ride you all night long if you’ll let me.” He hoped he sounded like he knew what he was doing. He had been trying to lay Rex for weeks now, and rumor had it Rex was a top. Although he had never done more than blowjobs before, Fives had decided he would do whatever it took to get with Rex. </p><p>Rex looked at him, as if debating in his head about whether to attend his briefing or not. He turned away, pressing the button to open the door, but before leaving said, </p><p>“If you’re not just playing around, I’ll be in my quarters tonight after 0900.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Relax, vod!” Rex called from behind him. </p><p>“I am relaxed!” Fives insisted, gasping  a bit as Rex continued to loosen him up. He hadn’t really expected it to hurt this much. He knew plenty of brothers that did this stuff all the time, and they certainly seemed to enjoy it. Maybe he was doing something wrong. He hated taking things slow; everything was so much better when he was allowed to rush in and enjoy himself immediately. Not only did this process hurt, it was taking forever, and Fives was beginning to think it had been a bad idea. </p><p>“Would you stay still for more than three kriffing seconds? I can’t get anything done back here with you moving around all the time!” </p><p>He knew Rex’s patience was wearing thin, but there was no way he was admitting his inexperience this far along. He had an image to uphold. </p><p>“Maybe you’re just bad at this. It usually never takes this long” he sassed, glancing behind him to judge Rex’s reaction. Rex snorted disbelievingly, but continued his work. Fives bit down on his lip and tried to stifle a yelp as Rex added a second finger. It burned, and his eyes watered. He blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over and clutched the blankets below him as Rex stretched him open more. </p><p>“Or you’re just too karking tight” Rex grunted. “I thought you do this all the time?”</p><p>“Really, you’re just going too slow” Fives managed to grunt out. “You oughta be all three inches into me by now”. </p><p>“You know damn well I’m six inches, same as you” Rex snapped, shoving his fingers deeper and sending Fives forward into the bed. Fives gasped and steadied himself, but didn’t reply. </p><p>“You sure are a lot of talk” Rex taunted, “but I haven’t seen much action to back it up yet.” He picked up his pace, fingering him harder and quicker. Fives could barely manage more than a few syllables at a time. </p><p>“You’ve b..been...missing out. Like I said... I’m all the rage amongst th...the regs. They just... ah... love putting hands... on an arc trooper.” </p><p>Rex scoffed, slowing slightly. He scissored his fingers, eliciting a sharp breath from Fives. He steadied the arc with a hand on his lower back, then slowly added a third finger. He could feel Fives tensing up more as he eased his way in. </p><p>“So who all has been enjoying all of your charms, and giving me so much to supposedly be jealous of?” </p><p>Fives gritted his teeth, still unused to the feeling of three fingers inside him. </p><p>“Plenty. I don’t kiss and tell. And you probably wouldn’t even know half of them.” </p><p>“Fives, you’re aware I command the majority of the men you know?” </p><p>“Well...” Fives racked his brain to come up with a believable lie. “I’ve been with some other arcs.” </p><p>“I thought you said you were popular among the regs?” Rex pulled his fingers away as he reached for more lube. Fives looked over his shoulder, surprised at the sudden feeling of emptiness. </p><p>“Um... not these regs. Other ones. From... uh, the 212th.” </p><p>Rex looked at him, beginning to doubt his claims, and Fives reddened as he turned back around. Rex paused for a moment, then asked,</p><p>“Fives, have you actually been with anyone before?” </p><p>“Not... not like this, no” he sighed. </p><p>“If you don’t wanna do this anymore, that’s okay. I can leave.” Fives offered, sitting up. </p><p>“What? Why would we stop?” Rex looked at him in confusion. </p><p>“Well you probably don’t want me now that you know I’ve never done this before.” </p><p>“Why would you think that?” </p><p>“I figured a captain like you had high standards” he admitted, not meeting Rex’s eyes. </p><p>“I do have high standards.” </p><p>Fives sighed, moving towards the door. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you meet those standards.” Fives turned around, looking at Rex as if he wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. “Come back over.” Rex motioned towards the bed, “If you’d still like to stay that is”. </p><p>Fives stared at Rex for a few moments, then made his way back to the bunk. Rex pulled him into his lap, brushing his lips along Fives’s neck and biting at his ear. Fives was tense, still surprised Rex had asked him to stay. He slowly eased back into Rex’s embrace, finding his strong arms comforting and safe. </p><p>“I wish you had just told me it was your first time” Rex told him, voice low and quiet, his breath tickling Fives’s ear. “I would’ve been more gentle. It probably hurt like hell, vod’ika.” </p><p>“Can we try again?” Fives swung his legs around and straddled his captain, pushing him back against the wall of the bunk. He could feel Rex’s cock twitch with interest as he thrust his own against it to try and reestablish the mood. </p><p>“Come on vod’ika, if you wanna get to the exciting part, you really do need to relax” Rex urged softly, his fingers brushing Fives’s cheek. </p><p>Fives kissed him on his forehead, almost too softly for him to feel, then climbed off of him and repositioned himself. Rex’s forehead tingled where Fives has kissed him as he reached for the lube again. </p><p>Rex was gentle this time, like he had promised, and Fives found that it wasn’t too bad after all. He was beginning to enjoy the new feeling of being opened and filled. He was able to feel the rhythm Rex was keeping, and found himself thrusting onto his fingers in time. Rex curled his fingers unexpectedly, and Fives let out a moan as Rex focused on his sweet spot, eliciting sounds Fives might have been embarrassed to make had he not been focused on how good it felt. Rex removed his fingers, leaving him empty again. He huffed in protest, glancing to see why Rex had stopped. Rex caught his gaze and winked as he continued lubing himself up. </p><p>“Do you think you’re ready for the real thing?” Rex asked, running his hand across Fives’s ass. </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Fives grinned back at him. </p><p>Rex lined himself up and gently started pushing in, taking his time and carefully watching Fives to judge his reaction. Fives shuddered as Rex entered, feeling a new type of full as Rex’s cock began stretching and filling him up. It burned a bit, but Rex had finally gotten him to relax, which really did help. He eased back onto Rex’s cock, grunting softly as his ass lined up with Rex’s hips. Rex leaned forward to whisper in his ear,</p><p>“That’s it, vod’ika. Good job taking it all in. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, and you’re not gonna cum until I tell you to.” </p><p>Fives could only gasp in response, overwhelmed with the new sensations in his rear. Rex ran his hands over Fives’s back, admiring his view of the arc trooper. </p><p>Slowly Rex pulled back until only the very tip of his cock was in Fives. He eased himself back in, careful to be gentle and work him open more. He was able to go faster this time, and Fives leaned back into his thrusting, wanting more. Rex picked up his pace, pounding into Fives while holding him up by the hips. He hit his sweet spot again, and Fives gasped as he rubbed against it again and again. The sensation was overwhelming, and he felt almost lightheaded as his orgasm built. He could feel the precum leaking from his cock, and reached under himself to grab for it. Pulling out, Rex caught his hand, grunting at him as a reminder of his instructions. Fives shivered as his captain took his cock in hand and slowly rubbed just below the head, every clone’s weak spot. </p><p>“Not yet, Fives. Not til I’m done and you’re on the very edge.” </p><p>Rex let go, repositioning himself as he prepared to enter Fives again. The air was cold on his slick cock, and Fives desperately wanted to reach for it again. Rex pushed in, with vigor this time as he hammered into Fives. The slap of skin on skin, the feeling of Rex’s cock sliding in and out, the dirty words Rex whispered amidst his grunts and moans; it was all Fives could do to not to finish then and there. He could hear Rex moaning behind him as he sped up faster and faster until giving one final thrust, and Fives felt a warm wetness trailing down his thigh as Rex slowly pulled out.  </p><p>“Kriff, vod’ika, you might’ve had no idea what you were talking about, but you sure as hell lived up to your claims.” Rex chuckled, reaching for a towel to wipe Fives clean. Fives flipped onto his back, and Rex took ahold of his cock again, stroking it slowly to wind Fives up as much as he could.</p><p>He didn’t last long, already at the edge and dying for release. Rex’s touch was all it took for him to finally climax. </p><p>“Rex... oh Kriff... Rex I’m gonna...” </p><p>Rex pulled his hand away just as Fives’s hips bucked, finishing onto the blankets below him. Rex pulled him into a sloppy kiss, holding him close as he rode out his orgasm. </p><p>“So, would you agree that I’m just as good as I said I would be?” Fives asked, grinning. He ran his fingers through Rex’s hair. “Now I can add a captain to my list.” Rex rolled his eyes, sighing. </p><p>“You never learn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>